Box 6 (Video)
Box 6 '''is not a video on the main EMH channel, but is instead on the channel of TheGreenFeathers. It shows the finding of Box #6. YouTube Description Received an e-mail containing coordinates. I followed them, and found something of interest. Transcript '''Green Feathers: What's up you guys? It's The Green Feathers. Got an email from you know who with a bunch of coordinates sending me out into the middle of nowhere. I have almost no fucking idea where I am right now. And honestly I don't feel very comfortable coming out here after what I've seen. But you gotta do what you gotta do.'' walks down a path until he finds a tree stand. There is purple tape and blood on the ladder.'' What th'? climbs and begins to retrieve something. '' '''HABIT:' Green! Green Feathers: '''What the fuck? '''HABIT: How's about you come down there, brother? Green Feathers: Oh, shit. HABIT: Watch your step, dude.'' continues talking but it is covered by the sound of Green Feathers fumbling with the camera on the ladder.'' Green Feathers: Oh shit. HABIT: Told you. You know, you're pretty clever, man. Finding your way out here. Finding the stash I left for you. Very resourceful. I like that. Pretty clever. Green Feathers: I don't want any trouble, man. HABIT: Don't worry. I'm not here to hurt you, Green. I'm here to talk. Here's what I want to talk about. What you got in your hand right there? What is it? Take a look at it? Know what that is? Green Feathers: It's a knife. HABIT: It's a knife. It's a knife. Yeah. See what's inside of it? That's called paper. That's a note for you. And I think, what you left all over the ladder there... that's ink ribbon. Those are all for you Green. Don't worry about it now. I want you to take all this shit that you collected today on your little solo adventure in the woods and I want you to share it with your friends. You think you can do that for me, Green? I said, "Do you think that you can do that for me, Green?" Green Feathers: '''Yeah, yeah. Yeah, man, yeah. '''HABIT: That's all I wanted. I just want...fucking...acknowledge it...'' turns from the camera muttering unintelligibly. '' '''Green Feathers: What the fuck? HABIT: Good! Then you have a good day man. Oh! And, uhm... I'd keep that knife if I was you, 'cause sooner or later you'll be seeing me again, and I'll have one of my own. Green Feathers: What the fuck? HABIT: About... yea big. Just warning ya! I'm pretty good with them. Get ready, son. a joyful 'whoop!' as he happily hops over a fallen branch. See ya later! ~end video~ Notes *TheGreenFeathers found Box 1 as well. *Besides the knife Green Feathers found The Ink Ribbon and The Corenthal Journal Dated 11-12-1990 *The tree stand ladder that The Green Feathers was led to in this video was marked by purple tape. *Evan's jacket has blood on it in several places. *Evan's shirt features a Haunter from Pokemon. *Evan is wearing the exact same clothes (or at least the jacket) that he wore during :D. Speculation *Evan is possessed by HABIT during this video, and we are hearing HABIT speak, not Evan. *This took place the same day or the day after :D HABIT/Evan is wearing what looks to be the same clothes. HABIT/Evan could have been tourturing Jeff for months. External Links Video Category:Videos